Naiee's Dream
by sanmarinoblack
Summary: Months after Naya's death, little Naiee is still desperated. Also his father isn't the same person anymore. Suddenly there might be a way to resurrect Naya. Will it work? ONESHOT.


**Author's note**

Despite I'm a happy person, I wanted to write a really tragic story for once. So please be aware! If you didn't like the ending of the game, because you thought it was too sad, you might not like this story. Otherwise please read and review. It's my first fan fiction on this site, so feedback is very important for me! :-)

Also I want to mention that English is not my native language, but I'll give my best to make no or nearly no grammatical inaccuracies or spelling mistakes, but please forgive me, if you find some... ;-)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

I don't own neither "Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons", nor their characters.

* * *

><p>Naiee was sitting in his little room, painting a picture of him and his deceased older brother. Since Naya's death, four months had passed, but the little boy was still totally depressed, just as it had happened yesterday. First he saw his mother drown and then his brother and best friend in the world gets killed by a spider queen. Naiee's short life was like one long, cruel nightmare to the boy. He sighed.<p>

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. The wooden floor was creaking and the steps became louder.

"Father, is that you?", the boy asked without turning his head around. In that moment Naiee felt a firm grip around his chest and all of a sudden somebody pressed his hand, holding a little towel in front of his mouth and nose. The towel had a strong, clinic smell.

Naiee's vision got blurry and he lost consciousness within seconds.

"Naiee!", a voice whispered. "NAIEE!", the voice got louder, almost shouted.

The little boy slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in his room anymore. He was lying on a moist, cold ground. He must have been in a forest. Naiee was still very dizzy. He slowly raised his head a little bit and looked into the direction, the voice came from. He saw the silhouette of an older boy. He seemed very familiar to him.

"N- ... Naya? Naya, is that you?!", the little boy shrieked.

"Shh! Calm down. Yes it's me!", the older boy replied.

"But-, how... I mean when...", Naiee stuttered, but he was interupted by Naya.

"Listen, little bud, I don't have time for explainations. We gotta find something and we don't have much time!", Naya explained.

"But, what? What do we have to find?", Naiee asked his brother, still very confused.

"The Tree of Resurrection!", Naya replied quickly.

"The Tree of... Resurrection?! Does that mean... I mean...", Naiee stammered in disbelief.

"Yes, little brother. This tree can help living beings be reborn.", Naya declared.

Naiee pulled himself together and starred Naya into the eyes. He started crying.

"I thought I would never see you again!", he sobbed and hugged his beloved brother.

Naya patted little brother's back and stroke his soft, blond hair, while the small child sobbed into Naya's sholder.

"Come on, Naiee. We really have to get going, if we wanna reach the Tree of Resurrection.", Naya then reminded Naiee. Naiee moved back a little and nod his head.

"Okay, let's go then.", he replied and stood up.

"We have to be careful. There are many dangerous things out in this forest. Stay close to me!", Naya ordered the little boy beside him. Naiee agreed to that and took his brother's hand.

After walking for a while they came to a big grassland, right in the middle of the forest.

"I think, we should rest here.", Naya proposed, when he noticed that his little brother was looking very exhausted and tired. So they built themselves a little shelter and started a small fire. As soon as they were done, Naiee fell asleep immediately. Naya looked at his sleeping little brother and smiled. He gently stroke his fuzzy, blond hair and laid down next to him. He closed his eyes.

In the middle of the night, Naya woke up from a noise right next to him. He rolled over and looked at Naiee. The boy was murmuring in his sleep and clenched his fists very firmly.

"No...father, don't...please not...", Naiee mumbled.

"Naiee? Hey, wake up! Wake up!", Naya whispered, getting louder, while he shook his brother. Finally Naiee startled up and shrieked. He was panting very heavily and started to cry. Naya embraced his brother and patted his head.

"What's wrong, little bud?", he asked him very concerned. Naiee just shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just...", the boy started, but broke up in the middle of the sentence, because of his heavy crying.

"Tell me!", Naya encouraged the little guy.

"They think that I'm cursed! They think that I'm the reason why mother and you died...", Naiee suddenly blurted out, while more tears came running out his eyes and hit the ground beneath them.

"What?! Who? Who believes that?", Naya questioned his brother, while anger built up inside himself.

"All of them. Including our father...", he tried to explain.

"No, no, no. That can't be true. Not father. He loves you!", Naya shook his head in disbelief, looking down at his fragile little brother. The boy was shaking all over his body and sniffing back his snot. Then Naiee looked up at Naya again.

"I know that he loves me...But...he changed, Naya. He changed so much since you...He is so different, when he poisons himself...", Naiee cried out.

"He poisons himself?", Naya inquired. Naiee nodded.

"He drinks his poison every day. And after that, he's different. He blames me for losing you and mother. And he also...", Naiee lowered his head and started sobbing again.

"He also what?", Naya grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him.

Naiee unbuttoned his brown top and lowered it, so his brother could see his bare chest and back. Naya was horrified. His eyes opened wide and he felt tears building up inside them.

Naiee's little back and chest was full of dark-red and purple scars. When he gently touched one of them, Naiee flinched.

"Oh my...God...", Naya stuttered in disbelief, "how could he do this to you?!"

"Naya, I don't want to go home anymore! I want to stay with you!", Naiee pleaded hysterically.

"Trust me, I won't let anybody hurt you anymore!", Naya promised to his little brother.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by loud howling. Naya turned his head and gazed into the dark woods. He frowned.

"I think we should move on, now. These might be hyenas or wolves. Those creatures could attack as, when we are asleep. They always wait until their victims are helpless, before they attack.", Naya said. "I guess in some ways we humans aren't that different from those animals...", he added.

So the two brothers set off again. Naya took his brother's hand and both continued their way through the woods. The older boy had lightened a torch, so wild animals would be scared away, just in case.

After a few more hours of intensive and fast walking, they came to a fork in the road. Naya looked in both directions, but he obviously wasn't very sure, where they had to go. So he took out his map and checked it.

"Can I help you, boys?", a hoarse voice suddenly said behind them. Both boys shrieked and turned around quickly. An older man was standing in front of them. He was covered in a brown, dirty coat and dark boots. His face was haggard and his dark, piercing eyes were sad.

"We...I mean...No, thank you, I think we don't need any help.", Naja stuttered. He was a little bit scared of the man.

"Mmh, too bad. I like to help little boys, when they are in danger." the man hissed with a diabolic grin on his face. "You look very hungry and thirsty. Would you like a meal and something to drink? I've got plenty of food in my lodge.", he continued. Naya just shook his head.

"No, thank you, Sir!", he replied quickly.

"Too bad, too bad!", the man murmured, "I'm very lonely here. I would really...appreciate your company for a little while."

"I'm very sorry, but he need to continue our walk. We really have no time right now!", Naya explained.

"Mmh, I see. But, maybe you have only a few minutes for me? I want to show you someone.", he grated. The boys stepped back a little bit. They were very scared.

"What-, what do you mean?", Naya muttered.

The man slowly opened his coat. Suddenly the boys heard a loud, sharp hissing. They couldn't move because they were too frightened.

Then they saw a snake crawling out of the man's coat. Naiee screamed and hid behind his brother. The snake had yellow eyes, which pierced the boys. It darted its tongue in and out, hissing at the brothers.

"Get this thing away from us!", Naya shouted and clenched his fists.

"Don't be scared. It's friendly. It won't bite you. Just caress it. It likes being caressed.", the man whispered and smiled.  
>"Run! This way!", Naya then yelled and took his brother's hand again. The two boys started running as fast as they could. They kept running until both fell to the ground, panting.<p>

"Is...he...gone?", Naiee wheezed. Naya gazed back and nodded. "Yeah, we lost him, don't be scared.", he then tried to comfort his brother. All of a sudden Naiee started crying again. The older boy hugged his brother. "It's okay, he can't find us here.", he said calmly.

"Naya, the snake...I hate snakes!", Naiee cried. "Yeah, me too!", Naya replied, still hugging the little guy.  
>"Naya...father bought himself a snake, too.", Naiee then whispered.<p>

"What?", Naya shrieked.

"Yeah, sometimes, he comes into my room with it.", Naiee sobbed, "he forces me to play with it until it bites me..." The boy cried. "He says that this is the punishment for me making him lose mother.", Naiee added, tears running down his face.

Naya couldn't believe the things Naiee said. He was shocked.

"Listen, bud. You come with me, alright? You will never ever have to do such revolting things in your life again. Do you understand me?", he told his brother. Naiee gazed into Naya's eyes. He then nodded slowly.

"Alright, let's move on. I think this is the right way. We should reach the tree in about an hour.", Naya declared and stood up again, helping his brother up.

The two boys continued walking until they reached a shimmering plains. There were glistening floweres all over the shiny plains and in the middle was a big, white glowing tree.

"There it is!", Naya yelled in excitement, "we did it!"

Both started running towards the big tree. There was a big hole in the bark. Big enough for the boys to enter it. Inside it was dark, but not too dark to see. They saw a few big branches, rising up to another platform, high up in the middle of the tree. The children slowly started crawling up the branches, trying to reach the plateau. After about ten minutes, they successfully reached the plateau. In the middle, they saw a little well.

"You have to drink this!", Naya told his brother.

"Me? But, why- ...", Naiee wanted to ask his brother, but abruptly stopped talking. Naya ran over to Naiee and catched him, when he fell to his knees.

"I...can't...breath...", Naiee wheezed.

"Naiee, you have to drink the water, right now!", Naya pleaded.

"But...why?", the choking boy stuttered.

"Listen...this water can't make me become alive again. It helps you to resurrect your soul in my world.", Naya explained. The little boy was totally confused."  
>"Hold on a second, I'll be right back!", Naya said and quickly ran over to the well. He filled a little flask with the water and returned to Naiee.<p>

"Drink that! Hurry, you don't have much time!", Naya insisted and handed the falsk over to his brother. Naiee took the flask with his shaking hands and poured the water into his mouth. He still couldn't get any air down his lungs.

"Naya...help...", he coughed and held on to his brother with a firm grip. Naya started to brush the little boy's hair and smiled at him. A few tears ran down his face.

"Don't be afraid, little buddy. We will be together soon. You just have to go through this final step. You need to wake up!", Naya explained calmly. The little boy was confused.

"W-, wake up?", he stuttered, still coughing.

"Yeah. You are in a dream right now.", Naya declared, "Wake up!"

Naiee opened his eyes. They started to burn slightly. It was nearly silent around him. Just the sound of rushing water. His body was wet. He looked around and noticed that he was under water. Two strong hands were holding him down. The boy got frightened. He looked through the surface of the water and saw the blurred silhouette of a man. He tried to recognize the shadowy face and he finally succeeded. The man was his father. Naiee looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't hold his breath much longer. The boy grabbed his father's arms with his small hands and tried to break loose, but his father was much stronger than him. He couldn't manage to do so. Naiee struggled and fighted as hard as he could. Then he finally had to exhale.

"Father...please don't...", the boy whispered with his last breath. He tried to concentrate not to breathe, but he wasn't able to do so for long. After a moment he needed to inhale.

A sharp pain pierced his body when the cold water filled his lungs. He started to cry but his tears were invisible, because of the water all around him. He felt how his consciousness became loose. He slowly faded away into the void. The boy's sad eyes gazed at his father. His hands slowly slided down the man's arms, until they fell into the water. Then, after a few minutes, it was over. Naiee's nightmare finally had an end.

**THE END**


End file.
